Freedom for your love
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: Prince Shane was kidnapped when he was a baby and brought up to be cruel and closed minded. Now he's back home where slavery is outlawed and mythical creatures are free. So when asked what he wanted for his birthday Shane will ask for one thing. An illegal thing. A wood nymph. Reed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is something that came to my mind a while ago and it just wouldn't go away. I decided to write it down and see if I get any opinions on this so I could decide if I wanted to continue with it or not.  
For those of you who read Everything you are I'm still working on that and am not abandoning that fic  
So read, review and let me know what you think about this please.  
Oh, and I own nothing of course.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

„Father you cannot be serious about this?"- Blaine yelled from his seat at the monumental table in his father's business room. He always knew the king had a soft spot for his younger son but granting him this wish was beyond insane.

„Blaine...I know his request is a bit unusual..."- king Larson was cut off when his older son jumped from his seat.

„UNUSUAL? Father you would be putting at risk everything we'd been working on for years. Our kingdom is slavery free, all creatures live in peace and everyone is treated the same regardless of their religion, skin color or sexual orientation. People are singing songs about you and your kindness. Do you really want to put that into danger because of a spoiled little brat?"-the young prince was now furiously pacing the floor and glaring daggers at the similar looking, but slightly taller boy who spent the last hour of the ongoing argument watching in amusement. A smirk plastered onto his handsome face was what irritated Blaine the most. He just didn't understand how someone could be so stupid, and childish and selfish. Deep down Blaine knew it wasn't Shane's fault, but he couldn't help but hate his brother at that moment.

The Kingdom of Dalton was the first kingdom in the world to ever make a change when it came to equality. King Larson's father Layton Anderson fell in love with a beautiful slave girl and she made him see how wrong the world was, how many people suffered. He outlawed slavery as his first act as a king. The rest of his life was spent in countless meetings with the rulers of the mythical tribes that lived on Dalton's grounds. He gave them permission to live freely in the woods of Dalton without the fear of being caught and sold into slavery for someone's entertainment or pleasure. The wood nymphs and the fairies were so grateful that they gave the king their word to come and help him and every one of his heirs as long as they reinforced the new laws.

King Larson continued in the same fashion and the kingdom was truly the happiest place on Earth. His wife Lorelei gave him his first son Blaine a few years after they got married. The baby prince was gifted with and outlandish beauty and a kind heart. Seven years after Blaine Lorelei and Larson had another son Shane. Much like his brother the younger boy was beautiful.

But as life usually works someone's happiness is a reason for another person's jealousy and hate. King Ethan Smythe ruled a small country in Europe and he was very displeased when more and more kingdoms accepted Dalton's laws. He was a vile man, keen on keeping the world order the way it was. He enjoyed torturing people, he loved capturing nymphs and keeping them as his slaves. He was determined to raise his son Sebastian the same way.

So when the change knocked on the door of his home he decided he liked it better if the only person in his kingdom who was really happy was him. In order to prevent King Larson from forcing him into changing Smythe gathered a small group of talented criminals and paying them a lot of money ensured the dark future of his country. Under the thick cover of night the four men sneaked into the castle and took the most precious thing the Dalton ruler had…his son Shane.

King Larson did everything that was in his power to find his son but failed to do so. The wood nymphs sent their best trackers and the fairies used some of their, otherwise well guarded, magic to locate the young prince but nothing worked. The years flew by and the King turned himself to his older son trying to do everything he could to raise him to be as kind hearted, determined and tolerant as he was. So when Blaine came to his father at the age of 17 (nearly 10 years after his brothers disappearance) and told him that he was in love with the prince of Mckinley, Kurt he did his best to make sure his son and his chosen one had the same possibilities as every other couple proclaiming same sex marriages legal in the entire kingdom. Dalton people, being used to being open minded and accepting, just loved their king even more for this decision. Needless to say they adored Kurt when they met him.

At the age of 20 Blaine and Kurt decided they had no need to wait any longer and they got married. Blaine was proclaimed the future king of Dalton alongside Kurt who, by marrying Blaine brought the two powerful kingdoms together.

Several years into their marriage Blaine, while King Larson was visiting some of his political allies Blaine received news that would change their lives forever.

King Smythe and his family were killed in an ongoing rebellion. When the mass of anger driven people entered the castle they found another boy inside. The boy said his name was Shane.  
The rebels admired King Larson for years and they knew he once had a son by the name of Shane. But surely this 18 year old man standing in front of them couldn't be the Kings long lost son, could he?

After a long investigation they came to a conclusion that the boy was, in fact, the lost prince of Dalton and they brought him back to his family as soon as they could.

The royal family was overjoyed with his return but their happiness lasted only briefly. King Smythe raised Shane to be the same crude, unreasonable and intolerant person he and his son were.

Shane disagreed with the way Dalton was ruled, he hated the freedom his father gave his people, he hated how popular and loved Blaine was, and how beloved his husband seemed to be. So he acted out at every chance he got. People hated the younger prince and, even though they kept their opinions to themselves out of respect for their King, they were immensely grateful Blaine was the one to inherit the throne.

Over the years things have gotten a bit better. Shane was now 20 and he was starting to see the perks of a completely tolerant and on equality based society. The King was proud of his son's progress and Blaine found himself feeling happy about having his baby brother back.

But nobody seemed to get along with Shane quite like Kurt. It wasn't really clear to the people around them what made them such good friends seeing how Kurt was open minded where Shane was stuck with outdated opinions, Kurt was nice where Shane was rude. But the blue eyed future king saw something in Shane and he was determined to help him find a good person inside himself. He was also the only person to know that Shane too was a homosexual…well the only one apart from what seemed like a million men that passed through young prince's bed over the nearly three years he'd been back home.

And now it was only months before Shane's 21st birthday. The coming of age birthday. Everything in the castle was being prepared for an outstanding celebration and everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

Until the King asked his son what he wanted for his birthday.

They were sitting at lunch. King Larson at the head of the table, Queen Lorelei to his right with Shane by her side, and Blaine to his left With Kurt next to him.

"Well my dear boy, in only a few months you're officially an adult. That's surely a cause for celebration don't you think?"- the King smiled gently at his younger son.

Murmurs of agreement and laughter filled the air as the King continued:  
"So have you given any thought as to what you would like to have for your birthday?"

"Well there is something that I would very much like to posses father."- Shane said excitement visible in his honey colored eyes.

"Son, name it and it is yours."

"Really?"- Shane smirked and Blaine had a gut wrenching feeling that whatever his brother wishes for will not be acceptable, but worst of all, would not be denied.

Shane caught Blaine's knowing look and grinned at him before turning back to his father only to find him nodding eagerly as a confirmation to his previous statement.

"I want a wood nymph. A male one, if it's not too much trouble."- he said leaving everyone at the table speechless and mortified.

Shane glanced at them, smiled and left the dining room pleased with himself for shaking the ground his family walked on. That should teach them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two. I had a few really good comments about this story so thanks to those few people this story will continue so yaaaaaaay  
I own nothing as per usual.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

To say things were bad would be the biggest understatement since the beginning of time.  
Blaine was furious at his brother for daring to ask such a thing, at his father for even considering granting his wish and at everyone else just because.

Kurt was trying to find an explanation for his friend much like he always tended to do but this time came out completely blank and slightly disappointed.

Queen Lorelei stayed silent, trying her best to avoid taking sides so she could act as the mediator between her family members.

The King was arranging his best men despite everything Blaine told him. He would send his men to find Shane that male nymph if it was the last thing he did to make his son happy. Deep down he knew Blaine had a more than valid point. But after years of not having his son, breaking his own laws to please him was not an issue.

"SHANE!"- The King called for his son to set the details of his request straight before he sent out the trackers. Shane's birthday was a month away and as rare as male wood nymphs were King Larson was confident his people would make it in time.

"Yes father."- Shane walked into the room, a look of pure boredom glued to his face. The kings trackers discretely rolled their eyes all the while wondering how someone so crude could be related to King Larson and Prince Blaine who were both such kind and reasonable people.

"Shane, I called you to go over some of the details that are necessary in order to make your birthday gift perfect. These men will find you a male wood nymph, I have no doubt about it, but as you sure know not all of them are the same. Do you have any requests as to how the nymph should look like?"- The King asked ignoring the obvious discomfort his men were showing at the face of such a dreadful task.

They respected the wood nymphs and they received their help during battle times on many occasions. Now they were about to enter their home in search of one of their own to capture him against his will and bring him to the vile, spoiled boy that was standing in front of them contemplating his father's question.

A vicious grin pulled his lips upwards as he turned towards the men to give his final instructions.  
"There's nothing specific I want. Just make him young and pretty. I'm sure you can all recognize beauty when you see it."-the men just nodded at him perfectly aware that they would be punished if the nymph they choose for the Prince was not to his satisfaction.

"Well then. That's settled. Off you go."- The King waved them off and the trackers walked out of the castle mounting their horses and leaving the castle grounds.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Days went by but nothing changed. Blaine was still ignoring every last member of his family apart from Kurt.

"Honey I know you're upset but there's nothing you can do about this now. Your father decided to allow this and while he's still king his word goes."- Kurt said walking to his husband and gently sitting onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him on the forehead twining his fingers into the soft curls at the back of his neck.

"I know that but it doesn't mean that I have to agree with his decision. I don't agree and I plan to show it any way I can think of. Kurt you know better than anyone what's at stake here. If Hilde finds out that my father's men are in search of a nymph to be a toy for Shane…well…let's just say it won't be pretty."- he sighed hugging Kurt closely to himself.

Kurt nodded against Blaine's head understanding perfectly what would be the consequence of displeasing the closest thing the wood nymphs of Dalton had to a leader. The Dalton tribe was by no means a monarchy, but Hilde was the eldest and the most powerful amongst them so she was considered to be somewhat higher in their hierarchy.

She was the one to promise the loyalty of her tribe to the current king of Dalton after king Layton passed away, and Kurt had no doubt in his mind she would take her oath back the second she finds out the king's men took one of her own.

"She will start a war against your father. And she will have every right to do so. "We" are the ones breaking the rules here Blaine."- Kurt said adding air quotation marks when he said with his long, pale fingers.

Blaine went silent for a while seemingly deep in thought. Then his hazel eyes lit up the way that made Kurt love him more and more each time he saw his husband like that.

"What did you come up with?"- Kurt asked recognizing the look in his eyes.

"I just had an idea. I don't know if it will work at all but I'm guessing trying to avoid war at all costs is a reasonable way to go about this."

"I agree and I'm listening."-Kurt said looking Blaine with curiosity.

"What if we went to Hilde ourselves? You and me. We could explain the situation and maybe, if luck serves us, come up with a solution that will please everyone. Hilde maybe relentless when it comes to defending her people but I always found her very reasonable and resourceful when facing a crisis."- Blaine explained his idea, looking for an approval from his husband.

Kurt lost himself in thought for a while but decided that it was worth a shot.

"I think it is a good way to go. She is bound to find out and she may think of it as fair and honest on our part if we come clean personally, rather than her finding out after one of her people goes missing."-Kurt said nodding his head.

"Well then I think we should do it as soon as possible. It's less than two weeks until Shane's birthday and the trackers my father sent are good so they will surely have someone soon enough."

"Well then…stand up and let's go."-Kurt hopped onto his feet and the boys went to get ready.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The woods were dark and the branches leaned towards the ground under the weight of rain drops. The moss covered the muddy paths that led to the home of the colony of wood nymphs. They didn't feel the need to build their homes. The nature respected their existence and provided them with shelter, food, water, tools and everything else they needed.

It was easy to tell where the nymphs lived. The flower scent was stronger and more intoxicating, the trees were taller, and the leaves were thicker. The birds sang loudly enjoying the presence of the nymphs. They truly were creatures of nature, and nature was so obviously a part of them that a legend existed that a nymph could not breathe if there wasn't at least one small plant next to them.  
Kurt and Blaine entered the woods and found a spot they knew was monitored by the nymphs. They knew if they stood there long enough, eventually they will be seen and led to see Hilde.

And in no time a female wood nymph appeared in front of them silently signing them to follow her. She moved through the thick branches effortlessly. Her soundless steps only accented Blaine's and Kurt's heavy footsteps that crunched and thumped on the floor.

After seemingly every single branch in the woods hit them in the face they got to a small clearing. The nymph, still silent as the night, bowed her head towards a dark hooded figure I the middle of the clearing and just like that she was gone.

The figure started walking towards the boys humming silently to no one in particular. Her steps were feather light and the grass underneath them would spring back to life after the figure would pass by as opposed to just breaking down and staying flat on the ground.

The figure stopped a couple of steps away from the prince and his husband. The pair watched as a couple of milky white hands reached up to the figure's hood and gently slid it off.

Kurt and Blaine gasped at the beauty in front of them.

Hilde was breathtaking. Her long blonde hair reached nearly to her hips in soft waves, the vines in her hair wrapping themselves gently around the locks. Her skin was white but with a beautiful greenish, silverfish shine to it that made it look like she was glowing in the dark. Her eyes were deep brown as if the earth itself created them to rest beneath the intricate design the vines from her hair continued on her forehead and her cheekbones.

Kurt and Blaine looked at her and, despite the fact that technically both of them outranked her; they bowed deeply in front of her beauty.

A soft smile grazed her cherry red lips as she spoke with a voice so sweet it could make winter turn back to spring in a matter of seconds.

"No need to bow my dear princes. After all, I like to think we are all friends here."

Both of the men stood up straight and smiled at Hilde. Blaine spoke first:

"Of course we are friends my dear Hilde, but it certainly doesn't mean we can't admire your beauty."  
"You're flattering me Blaine. Which leads me to believe this visit is not one of a social kind. Is there something wrong? Does the King need our aid?"

"The King and the kingdom are perfectly fine I assure you. That, however does not mean the reason we are here is a pleasant one. We need to talk to you."- Blaine said looking at the nymph with pleading eyes.

"Of course, my dear! Why don't we sit down and you can tell me the reason you came to me."-she led them to a cluster of old logs and they all took a seat forming a triangle facing each other.

"Hilde, before I say anything I need you to believe me when I say I don't want this any more than you do and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop it. Also I need your word that you will listen to the entire story and help Kurt and myself find the best possible solution."-Blaine explained his conditions and she just watched him seeming confused and curious at the same time.

"Blaine, I have never made a rash decision in all of my existence and I don't plan on starting to make them now. So just relax and tell me what the problem is."-Hilde watched intently as the men in front of her exchanged quiet nods and then Blaine spoke up again.

"As I'm sure you know my brother Shane was kidnapped as an infant and raised by king Smythe. I'm also sure you know that means Shane is not really happy with the way we live here at Dalton, what with hired staff and equal rights and freedom for all. We believed he was lost for us forever, but we got him back and for that reason my father is willing to give him everything he wants to make him feel happy and at home here with us. Shane's birthday is in less than two weeks and he had only one wish for his birthday. A wish my father decided to grant him."- Blaine took a deep breath to steady himself before the big news.

"What did the young prince wish for?"- Hilde asked not breaking her eye contact with the future king.

"He wants a male wood nymph."- Blaine blurted out eyes trained on the ground and hand squeezing Kurt's in his own shaking one.

Hilde paled even more and shook her head disbelievingly.

"You cannot be serious?"-Hilde jumped from her seat and glared at them, her fists clenching as the ground beneath her started rumbling in answer to her rage. Kurt felt the shaking and once again felt reminded of a bond the nymphs had with the nature. The earth itself was willing to come to life and defend what she deemed a part of her.

"Hilde, please. We come here as friends. Like Blaine said we don't want this either. We thought that we should come and tell you ourselves before the trackers the king sent found and took one of your own. We came here to try and come up with something that will benefit us all."-for the first time since their greeting Kurt spoke and Hilde turned her attention to him. She took deep breaths, steadying the vines around her body and crouching down to run her hand through the grass as if petting a child's hair after a nightmare. Her touch soothed the ground and it stopped shaking as she took her seat again looking at the two men in front of her.

"I don't want to fight against you or your father. "

"We don't want that either Hilde, trust us. And my father knows how wrong this is. But his mind is clouded when it comes to Shane. "-Blaine said with a shaking voice.

"There has to be something we could do that will make everyone happy and will not lead to war."-Kurt added, looking at Hilde with pleading eyes.

Hilde went silent for a few minutes thinking deeply. After what seemed like a lifetime to Kurt and Blaine she said to them:

"Would you say that the King or the Prince need to be ready to do whatever it takes to ensure the peace and prosperity of his people?"

"Yes!"-both of them replied at the same time silently wondering why she asked them such a strange question.

"I agree with you. I would do anything as well. I have a solution that will make most of us happy. But I have my conditions, and I need you to agree to them before you hear the plan."

The two men just nodded at her knowing that whatever she propositioned would be better then what was bound to happen if things continued the way they were going now.

At their acceptance Hilde whispered something into the breeze and not a second latter the same nymph that brought Kurt and Blaine glided into the clearing, soundless as ever.

"Find Reed and tell him his presence is needed."

The nymph left as Kurt and Blaine silently looked at each other wondering who Reed was. Hilde turned back to them:

"Shane will get his nymph, but only for a year, I will choose him, and he is to be treated with respect. If he comes back harmed in any way this kingdom can forget the kindness of the nymphs for the rest of time, and if you know anything about me you know I don't make threats, I make promises."

Blaine thought about it and decided it's the best solution they had. And knowing Shane he will get bored being responsible for another living being in a matter of weeks and whoever the nymph was, he would be free to go home soon enough.

"We accept you conditions. What did you have in mind?"-Blaine asked as Kurt gave him an approving look silently agreeing with his choice.

"I have a son. His future is leading the Dalton tribe after I'm gone. You said a prince should be willing to do anything for peace. I agreed. We don't have queens or princes. But I'm the closest to royalty that we have and Reed is my son. Reed will be Shane's gift for a year."

As soon as Hilde finished there was a loud gasp behind them.

"Mother no!"

Kurt and Blaine turned around and this time the sheer beauty of what they saw brought them both to their knees.

Their eyes misted over and their hands began to shake as they watched the boy in front of them.  
And as they fought to look away from the perfection standing so close to them, both shared the same thought. Once Shane saw Reed their deal will go to hell. Because there was no way Shane would give up Reed in a year's time after he laid eyes on him.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The review button is waiting for your click….so go make him happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Nothing smart to say about this chapter. Things start happening, we find out a bit more about the nymphs and the royal family and...that's it...  
Hope you like the story...  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Will this take long?"- Shane asked sounding both annoying like a five year old and just plain cruel at the same time.

Kurt and Blaine came back the night before and asked their parents and Shane to meet them at the office first thing in the morning.

Shane was with God knows who all night long so he was lacking sleep and cranky like a baby. Blaine just wanted to launch himself across the table and hit him straight in the face. He managed to control himself locking eyes with Kurt who gave him an encouraging smile.

"It will last however long is necessary. And you're going to be a reasonable person for once in your life and let me explain what Kurt and I came up with. And you will be better off agreeing with this unless you want to fight against all the magical creatures in the free world. Because, Shane, in case you didn't know, your demand may be the cause of death for thousands of people."-Blaine practically spat at his brother turning back to his father.

"Kurt and I went to see Hilde."

"You did what?"-The King bolted up from his seat glaring at his older son and shaking off his wife's steadying hand off his shoulder.

"Father just hear me out. You're more reasonable than this. Please just…I just want to make sure our home is safe."-Blaine pleaded; the consequences of his own lack of sleep and weeks of worrying about the safety of his kingdom visible in the dark shadows under his eyes and the unusual paleness of his skin.

"Fine…talk."- The King sat back in his chair looking at his son suddenly realizing that he neglected to see how bad Blaine actually looked lately and that it was his own fault. Guilt took over his thoughts as he turned to Blaine and Kurt and urged them to start talking.

"I know that you want to make Shane happy. And as much as I have to disagree with your ways I understand your need to try. However I think this time all of this went out of hand. Kurt and I discussed it and came to a realization that if Hilde found out about what was going on after one of the nymphs was taken away, Dalton would no longer be a peaceful place. We went to find her and tell her ourselves and she agreed with us. Had we not told her she would have taken back her oath and the nymphs would become our enemies. There would be war. She gave us an option."-Blaine now looked directly into his brother's eyes pleading him silently to be understanding and accept the offer.

"Well…what are you stalling for? Let's hear it."-Shane said in his usual I'm-bored-out-of-my-mind-and-you're-all-stupid tone of voice.

"Fine. After we told Hilde about what was going on she had an idea. Father, Shane I have to ask you now to please be open minded and consider the future of our home. In any case, Hilde offered to present her own son as Shane's birthday present…"

"What? That's not possible. She loves her son!"-Larson shouted unable to believe his son's words.  
"Well she does have a few conditions."

"What are they?"-Shane cut in rudely like he always did. Blaine felt his patience leaving him but he knew he had to restrain himself if he wanted to play this out right and prevent a disaster.

"Father she wants you to call back the trackers and apologize to the nymphs they may have harassed on the way."

"That's reasonable enough."-The King answered.

"Shane there are two things she wants from you. Please understand that we are trying to find a solution that will make everyone happy."

"Just spit it out big brother!"

"She wants you to treat her son with respect and not harm him in any way. And she wants you to bring him back after a year."

"That's ridiculous."-Shane said, blinded with the sudden desire to just say no and destroy everything his family worked on for years.

"No, Shane it's not. What you fail to realize is that all of us are going out of our ways to make you happy by breaking our own laws and condemning an innocent 17 year old nymph to a life in slavery for a year just so we could make you happy. Now if this was up to me I would have sent you away and be done with it. But I'm not a King so the only thing I can do is try and make sure there is still something left to be the king of. The least you can do is just try and respect that and accept the terms you're offered."-Blaine growled all of this menacingly, balling his fists and doing his best to keep his calm.

Shane watched him intently. Deep down Shane knew he was acting like an asshole, he knew that he was putting in danger lives upon lives of innocent people. Yes he was raised to see the nymphs as pleasure slaves but he still had some sort of respect towards the human race. And as much as it pissed him off he had respect towards Blaine. He knew Blaine really was meant to be king some day. He was intelligent, compassionate, resourceful and determined enough. He was nothing like Shane.  
But Shane wasn't meant to be king so that worked just fine for him.

He stood up looking down on all of them before strutting towards the door.

"I'll give it a thought and let you know."-he said, and smirked as he got out of the room.  
Blaine finally lost it at this. His fist collided with the marble table, blood trailing after it as Kurt jumped and pulled him away from it calming him down.

"Baby, calm down! You did everything right. Now I'm going to have a word with him and try to convince him to accept the offer. "-Kurt soothed his husband who was now cradling his injured hand against his chest, eyes filled with tears of rage and disappointment.

Larson and Lorelei watched the two of them silently before Lorelei turned to her husband.  
"I agree with Blaine. It is the best solution. I just hope Kurt can talk some sense into him."  
Her husband squeezed her hand and turned to Blaine.

"I'm proud of you son. Dalton will be in good hands with you."-Blaine gasped at his father's praise smiling weekly through his tears. Kurt helped him back onto his feet before kissing him gently and walking out after Shane.

"And you are in good hands with Kurt."-Lorelei smiled after her son in law and Blaine's heart warmed at the thought of his gorgeous husband.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You really are a piece of work you know?"-Kurt stormed into Shane's room crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at his friends.

"What? I don't really have the time to talk to you Kurt. I have some thinking to do, don't I now?"-Shane smirked.

"Shane you are aware of the fact that this is the best way to go. You get your nymph, and Hilde doesn't lead the magical creatures against us. It's really an ideal situation."

Shane just turned around and walked to his window. He looked out thinking about the reason he asked for a nymph.

He saw the nymphs while he was away from home and all he could think of was owning one of them, caressing their soft wings with the tips of his fingers and reveling in the feeling that he was the only human that would ever touch them. Because Shane heard of the legends, and while he wasn't sure they were true it was a nice thought.

Allegedly a male nymph could only be touched by a human once. And if said nymph allowed a human to touch him he would belong to the human for the rest of time.

It never happened. Nobody has ever heard of a nymph that loved a human enough to ask for his touch. They were taken against their wishes and ruined forever.

Shane felt goose bumps run down his spine as he imagined a beautiful, still faceless and nameless nymph, standing in front of him, looking at him with wide eyes and begging for him to touch, to feel, to own.

He felt his pants were getting tighter and a lot less comfortable at the thought. And even if the nymph never asked for it, it would still be okay for him to take him during that year he owned him. Shane was a lot of things, but a hopeless romantic wasn't one of those things. He knew the nymph boy will never ask for him, but he will belong to him and Shane realized that having a year with a magical creature writhing below him was definitely a better option than a magical creature beheading his family.

He turned around and faced Kurt again.

"When do I get him?"  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was decided that Shane would receive his gift after his birthday party ended. The nymph would wait for him in a small lounging room attached to Shane's bedroom.

On the day of the birthday, before the celebration Blaine and Kurt paid another visit to Hilde to tell her that her demands are accepted and that after the birthday she will not see her son for a year.

Hilde felt slightly nauseous because, unlike Shane, she knew the truth about the male nymphs. After Shane, Reed will never be able to have someone to love.

The nymphs are by nature tactile beings. When speaking amongst each other they will touch each other's hair, arms, hands, cheeks, shoulders…anything really. But a nymph will almost never touch a human if not forced to do so. One touch of a human being on the skin of a nymph marks that nymph as a _mate _for said human. No emotions, no will, no choice…just _belonging. _

For that reason a request from the nymph to be touched is the sign of the ultimate affection, trust, commitment and love a nymph feels for a human.

And as far as Hilde knew it only happened a handful of times throughout known history of the nymphs.

Nobody knew the reasoning behind _belonging_, only the mechanics of it. And Hilde had a strong feeling Shane will not wait for Reed's request.

Hilde summoned the same nymph that brought Reed the first time Kurt and Blaine saw him to bring him again along with his belongings because he was to go back to the castle with the two of them.

Kurt and Blaine gasped at the sight of a young nymph. They saw him already, and talked about his beauty times and times again, but it seemed as though their imagination tricked them because he was breathtaking, even more so than they remembered.

Even with only his small face visible he was stunning. He said nothing to them, or to his mother as he climbed onto his horse clutching a small amount of things in his hands.

Blaine frowned at this but Kurt understood. To him, they were there to take him away from home to give him to someone he had never met but heard nothing good of. Kurt concluded he would be angry as well so he left him alone.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When they arrived back the party was in full swing. With a heavy weight in their stomachs they left Reed in Shane's lounging room explaining him that Shane will be there when his guests went home.

The nymph looked at them with dead eyes and turned back to the window. He felt sick of this place. He hated the walls and the dead trees that were turned into hideous furniture, and he hated the fact that the only plant in the room was a half dead orchid in a small pot.  
Reed walked over to it and, lowering his head to it, inhaled the sweet scent of the flower, holing it in his lungs to mix with his own breath.

He exhaled caressing the soft petals with gentle puffs of air and the flower springed back to life emitting a soft glow into the darkish room. A proof of a nymph's care.

Reed kisses the flower and then turned around to the widow pulling his hood back up onto his head when the door creaked open, and someone's footsteps echoes behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shane couldn't give a damn about any of his guests. They were boring and he just wanted to see his _gift_.

He mingled a little, turned down a few of his suitors, acted as a respectful son and danced with a few older ladies and then…everyone was gone.

Shane bolted up to his room and pushed the door opened entering slowly. The first thing he felt was an intoxicating smell that lingered in the air.  
It was sweet, and it felt strangely familiar, and it soothed him like nothing else ever did.

The next thing that caught his attention was a soft glow in the air in an otherwise dark room. It was like silver sparkles were being constantly sprinkled for the ceiling. It seemed as if they were going down but they never reached the floor, dancing in the invisible breeze instead.

And then a tiny figure standing next to the window reached up and pulled the black hood off his head and, turning around, pealed the entire robe off his body.

Shane's mind turned to a mixture of deafening ringing and blinding colors, and overwhelming lights.  
He asked for beautiful. He got impossible.  
Strawberry blond curls were falling down his forehead and twined softly around delicate, pointy ears.  
A brown and green leafy pattern formed a tattoo like drawing on the skin of the nymph's forehead, temple, and cheekbones, contrasting outstandingly against luminescent skin.  
The nymph was short and lithe and fragile, dressed in a weird but breathtakingly beautiful combination of leaves and cotton and something soft and liquid like that Shane could not identify.  
Looking at his skin Shane realized the strange glowing was coming from the nymph. His wings to be more specific.  
And if Shane thought the boy was beautiful before he was positive he was hallucinating when he saw his wings.  
They looked almost like they weren't material at all. It was like rays of light were coming out of the nymph's shoulder blades and trailed off into the air without his control. They were shivering and glistening and forming constellations around the already ethereal creature.

Shane couldn't breathe. His heart hammered in his chest and he once again took in the sight in front of him.  
Finally his eyes locked themselves onto the shiny, earthy brown ones and the fluttering of the soft eyelashes cut him down to his core.

Reed was looking at Shane curiously but still determined to hate him for what he did to him. For what he was going to do.

And then their eyes met.

Reed felt his wings curl at the tips without his control and turn towards the taller boy. The markings on his skin burned and his eyes fluttered shut under the intense gaze.  
Reed was scared, and angry and nervous and sad.

But one emotion destroyed every other the moment his eyes drowned themselves into the hazel ones.

A desperate need to be touched by Shane.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**One more thing. I have imagined Reed looking a certain way. But I just didn't thing I would be able to describe him well enough for you to see he's really the most beautiful thing ever. So I took some time to find pictures that could help you imagine him (remove the random spaces)**

**Leaves around his eyes: art /Wood-Nymph-126626347**

**The glowing air (only silverfish instead of green): art/Wood-Nymph-192571624**

**Wings: fs41/f/2009/049/2/6/ Fairy_Princess_by_Fantasy_ **

**Hope that helps :***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Without a lot of talking, here's the next chapter. Just a quick note...if you find some of the nymphs facts confusing let me know (you can PM me or ask away in a review) and i'll do my best to explain.  
Have fun people.  
Oh, and italics are Shane's thoughts.**

Shane stood in the middle of the room watching those otherworldly wings flutter, and shiver and point at him. He had no clue what to do.

In his mind he would greet his nymph by rushing to him and kissing him fiercely, ripping his clothes and making him moan and beg and scream.

He imagined they would be writhing with each other between his sheets within an hour of meeting each other.

But as he stood there, the amazingly beautiful nymph boy standing in front of him, he couldn't force himself to move. He couldn't think properly, he couldn't talk, but most of all he couldn't understand the feeling that came over him as he saw how the nymph's tiny fingers brushed the delicate leaves of the small flower next to him.

Shane felt his heart clench and he suddenly felt the ripping urge to see the boy standing in the middle of the woods where he belonged, surrounded by green, and silver and gold of the autumn woods. He didn't belong inside these walls.

Shane shook his head as he realized that, for a minute there, he actually felt a normal, human reaction. He felt sorry for what he did.

But…he was Shane Anderson, the prince of Dalton. He did not feel sorry.

So he sauntered across the room and stood directly in front of the nymph whose name he still didn't know. His signature smirk crawled onto his face when he saw the moonlight-like wings stretch their tips towards him more and more the closer he got, and the panicked look on the nymphs beautiful face as he did his best to keep them in line.

He came to a stop directly in front of his gift whose wing were now mere inches away from his body.

Reed tried to back away when Shane started approaching him, but found out that his wings were overpowering him by attempting to touch Shane in any way possible. They were stretching, pointing, reaching and pulling until Reed felt physical pain of their advances.

And the fear that consumed every pore of his being after realizing he _wanted _the prince to touch him only grew stronger when he found out that his body was working to get what it so desperately needed and he couldn't' stop it.

He looked up to find Shane standing right in front of him smirking and he realized that Shane probably noticed his weird behavior and he grew angry that the prince found that amusing.

"Relax, beautiful. I don't bite."-Shane said, his tone condescending as always when he deemed someone less important.

His rude tone suddenly snapped Reed out of his lust induced haze and he felt as though invisible strings attaching the tips of his wings to every part of Shane's body were cut off as he scrambled back and away from Shane.

He wanted to know what was he supposed to do but he was way too scared to ask. Mostly because whatever it was he knew he wasn't allowed to say no; and even if he did Shane wouldn't care.  
Shane saw him backing away and held his hands in fake surrender as he tried to ignore the sudden need to hold the nymph close and guard him from the world.

"Hey, no worries. Nothing bad will happen to you."-Shane said in an unusually gentle tone before reprimanding himself and adding: "Not tonight anyway."

He winked at the nymph who still hadn't said a single word to him and walked across the room to sit down in a plush armchair facing the boy.

"So…do you intend to tell me your name or should I name you myself?"

Reed looked over at him calming the constant shivers Shane's voice sent through his body. What was happening to him?

"My name is Reed, Your Highness. "-the nymph spoke for the first time and the second the sound reached Shane he felt his insides turn upside down, and his lips curl upwards into the first honestly warm smile he'd ever given anyone.

"My friends call me Shane, so please no _Your Highness _nonsense."-Shane said kindly, feeling confused about the fact that he lost all control over his actions as he did whatever he could think of to make Reed lose that rigid posture and let his wings reach out for him again. He had no idea what, or even if it meant anything, but Shane wanted it to happen again.

Reed snarled quietly at his comment, pressing his back further into the wall making his glowing wings flatten and illuminate the cold stone.

"I'm your possession, not a friend, Your Highness."-Reed answered with a snarky tone he knew he wasn't supposed to be using with his owner.

Shane cringed at those words feeling like the lowest life form ever for doing this to Reed. But he couldn't let him know that, now could he?

"Suit yourself. Anyway I'm quite tired from the party so I don't feel like arguing with you tonight. Why don't you sit down and we can talk for a while?"

"I'm fine standing."-Reed snapped back, not looking at Shane anymore.

"Well as you pointed out I am your owner now so I order you to come here and sit down."-Shane felt like he was losing his patience. He wanted Reed to come closer and talk to him. To be his friend. But that seemed unlikely if the way the nymph was looking at him was any indication.

Reed glared at him after his order and picked up his orchid carrying it with him as he curled into the second armchair that was facing Shane's.

Shane observed his movements and involuntarily smiled when he saw that Reed was so tiny he was barely visible above the plush cushions of the chair. He was seriously the strangest creature Shan had ever seen. He was beautiful, and cute, and sexy, and bitchy, and sweet, and scared, and brave all at the same time, and Shane had honestly never met anyone who came even close to him.

"Why are you carrying that orchid around?"-Shane eyed the flower in his tiny hand curiously.  
Reed blushed at this suddenly realizing that he never asked for permission to do that.

The wood nymphs had a strange connection with the nature and tended to just claim everything nature related for themselves.

"I apologize. It's an old habit."-he said standing up and placing the flower back next to the window where he found it. He gently swiped his fingertips down the leaves and let go of it, returning to his chair and sinking back into it with a look of loss on his angelic face.

Shane saw the way the flower dropped a little when the nymph let go and he saw a single leaf on Reed's face turn darker. He frowned at the sight. He didn't understand but he hoped he would eventually.

"Well, how about you tell me a little something about yourself?"-Shane asked the nymph looking at him with a look of pure interest.

"What do you want to know?"-Reed asked bitterly raising his fingers to his tattoos and scratching at the now dark leaf under his left eye.

"What does that tattoo represent?"-Shane asked determined to reveal at least the smallest part of the secret the beautiful nymph held.

"I like to save the lives of plants. Every nymph can do that but not all of us choose to. If we do these tattoos appear to mark that."-Reed answered wondering what Shane's angle was in all of this.

He had no problem answering questions about his kind. After all it wasn't a secret at all. Fairies liked to keep their matters under the radar; the nymphs had no need to do that.

"Why did that leaf on your face turn darker?"-Shane asked picking up the fact that Reed was actually okay with answering his question. His heart ached a bit when he thought that the reason or it might be the fact that he hoped a conversation will postpone the touching he clearly didn't want.

"When a nymph saves a life it usually stays connected to it somehow. That's why most of us don't do it. Plants don't have a long life and the tattoos are painful for us. When we lose a plant we saved the tattoos either change color or they change shape. Both are pretty uncomfortable."-Reed finished off gently pressing his index finger into the small leaf.

"That orchid is still alive though. Why did it happen now?"-Shane continued with his interrogation.  
"Because we both just realized it's not mine to keep. You didn't let me have it, and I don't think you will."

"Why did you save it then, if you knew this would happen?"-Shane asked knowing already that the torture was just fooling the both of them. He already cared for Reed more than he ever cared for anyone but it scared him so he decided to not to let it show. He had to be an asshole everyone thought he was.

"I wasn't thinking. I needed a friend."

"You made a plant your friend?"-Shane laughed at the boy to cover the ache in his chest the nymph's sadness brought to him.

"They make better friends that HUMANS do!"-Reed growled at him before catching himself and eyes wide with fear of punishment he scooted back into his chair and curled into himself even more, eyeing Shane carefully, while his wings were shifting to wrap themselves around his lithe frame.

"You have a big mouth. We'll have to put them to better use than talking back to me."-Shane said grinning wickedly as the nymph shivered and his eyes misted with tears.

Reed knew why he was there. Shane will take him, against his will, and he will do that for a year. He wasn't ready for it. He was seventeen and he had never thought about being with someone like that.  
But he had no choice. So he sucked it up and locked his eyes with Shane's.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Shane suddenly felt sorry for scaring the boy and at that very moment he almost fainted when he realized that the longer he stayed in the nymph's company the less he wanted him to be sad and hurt.

"Like I said, you can relax for tonight. We're just talking."

Reed's wings uncurled a little at this and he nodded, hating himself for letting Shane relax him so easily.

"How old are you?"-Shane asked deciding to let go of uncovering the secrets of the nymphs for the time being.

"Seventeen."

"Well I did say I wanted young and beautiful."-Shane smiled gently once again wondering what the nymph was doing to him to make him want to scoop him up and kiss him and him alone for the rest of his life.

Reed gapped at him at the compliment not understanding the sudden warmth in his voice. He was so confused that he missed the next thing Shane said.

"W-what?"

"I said I'll have to thank Kurt and Blaine. I got more than I asked for."-Shane repeated.

"What do you mean?"-Reed asked wondering when exactly did their conversation turn friendly.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I maybe an asshole but I know how to appreciate that."-Shane said feeling content they were able to exchange a few sentences where Reed wasn't scared and Shane didn't act unaffected by him. Because he was affected. Beyond his understanding.  
Shane slept with every homosexual man he met since he came back home. And some of them were good looking. But not one of them could hold a candle to Reed.

_He would make a beautiful husband._

Shane flinched at his thought and reprimanded himself for it. He was not about to fall in love with a wood nymph, for crying out loud.

"Thank you."-Reed said quietly, and Shane smiled again at the adorable blush that spread underneath his tattoos.

_God, he's perfect._

__And with that he decided it was time to go to bed. He had a long day of bonding with his gift tomorrow and he wanted him to be well rested for some of his, more interesting activities.

"You're welcome. Now I'm pretty tired so we'll go to bed. We have an amazing day ahead of us. Some of my friends are dying to see you."-he said with an attempt of an evil grin but failed to do so when those huge scared eyes bored into his as if silently pleading for him to take care of him, not to hurt him.

Shane shook the feeling off immediately. He didn't do "gentle and loving". He fucked and left. That's how he worked.

He figured the sudden need to just be with Reed and never look at anyone else had something to do with the fact that Reed was beyond beautiful. So he'll just have to satisfy his craving for him and he'll be out of his system.

Shane loved his logic.

"Well, let me show you where you'll sleep."-he led the nymph out of the room and inside a big bedroom joined with it.

"I sleep here. There's another bedroom connected to it that you can use until you get used to sleeping in the same bed as me."-his smirk failed once again when his heart warmed up at the thought of Reed sleeping curled into his arms with his wings caressing him unconsciously.

_Get a hold of yourself. He's your toy, not your boyfriend._

__Reed looked at the small door that led to his future room, because there was no way in hell he would ever get used to sleeping with that prick, and turned back to Shane.

"Can I please use the bathroom, Your Highness?"-Shane hated the title but nodded to Reed and pointed him into the right direction.

While the boy was in the bathroom he remembered to do something before stripping naked and easing himself into his bed, falling asleep right away.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reed finished getting ready quickly so he wouldn't make his owner angry, but as he got out he noticed there was no need to rush since Shane was already sound asleep.

He tiptoed into his room and shed his clothes away from him not bothering to look around the room, feeling absolutely drained.

He rested silently in his bed, half asleep when a gentle breeze brought the familiar scent to his nose.  
Turning to his left he opened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from screaming.

On his nightstand Shane left the small orchid. Reed reached for it and touched it trying to figure out if Shane was playing him or was the flower really his right now.

He got the answer when his fingers touched the first leaf and the pain on his face disappeared immediately.

He stood up in search for the final confirmation. He padded over to the wall length mirror in the corner of the room and looked at his reflection. All of his leaves and vines on his face were the same color.

He smiled and went back to bed.

Shane gave him the flower. He took away the pain with just one small action.

Happily Reed drifted off to sleep unaware of the fact that Shane stood in his doorway, having woken up when Reed squealed.

Shane sneaked closer to him and reached for him at the same time Reeds wings became aware of his presence.

Surprised Shane tried to back away but failed to do so as Reed's wings sprang to life and reached for him now unrestricted since their owner was asleep.

They glistened through the air and wrapped themselves around Shane's wrists tugging him closer.

All of a sudden Shane realized what was happening and he pried the luminous tendrils from his arms.  
Scared out of his mind he all but ran back to his room sitting onto his bed and placing his head in his hands.

Reed's wings wanted him to touch his skin.  
A part of Reed WANTED to belong to Shane.  
And all of Shane wanted Reed to belong to him.  
Well things were getting exciting, weren't they?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Kind of a filler chapter where a bit more is revealed about the life and the mysteries of the nymphs.  
Don't mind me, I just have a thing for Shane a Nick bromance and Nick and Jeff romance so they're here again.  
Read on honies.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Reed's dreams were plagued with hazel eyes, chocolate curls and warm skin wrapped in the tips of his wings.

He knew he was dreaming because he never touched anyone human so he wasn't familiar with the sensation. Clearly his mind was just overwhelmed with the chaos surrounding him lately that it decided to toy with him when he was helpless.

He jolted when he felt gentle fingers prying his wings away from whatever part of the human in question he was touching. He was scared but the logical part of his mind kept him at bay, convincing him it was only a dream.

He turned in his sleep as his wings curled around him still tingling from the imaginary touch.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shane never managed to fall asleep. After the confusing encounter with a sleeping nymph whose subconscious was letting him know things that the nymph itself wouldn't, he was too curious to go to bed.

He wasn't able to count the men that passed through his bed over the years but none of them meant anything. Yet, just a wall away from him, slept the most unusual creature in the world, with his changing tattoos and blinding wings and breathtaking beauty, someone Shane never even touched, and his body craved him like it had never craved someone before. And what scared Shane the most was that he could picture the pretty little nymph waking up in his arms, walking around with his miniature hand in Shane's, returning his kisses heatedly…forever.

And that right there was what Shane did not need. So he got out of bed, got dressed and decided to go away for a few days to clear his head. He thought it was a good idea. He would have fun, fuck a few guys, return home and then fuck the petite nymph and feel nothing, just like usual.

Satisfied with himself he finished dressing and started walking towards the door.

He did get to a door but the wrong one. He stood in front of the door to Reed's part of the room with his hand already on the knob.

He had no idea what was wrong with him. He didn't even want to go in the nymph's room; he just wanted him to be gone from under his skin. And exactly how did that little woodland creature GET under his skin after knowing him for a few hours.

He reached for the knob almost against his will. As he did so the sleeve if his shirt rose up a bit to reveal a silver circle stretching around his wrist. It wasn't noticeable at all. But the way Shane was turned right now made the sun fall directly onto his wrist and the trace responded by glistening at the almost exact shade as those magnificent wings did.

Shane watched the shining for a moment before realizing where he knew that shade and sparkle from. He felt fury bubble inside of him.

Reed's wings marked him. He had never let anyone leave a mark on his body. He didn't belong to anyone. And he never would.

He barged angrily into the smaller room slamming the door roughly and making the tiny figure under the thick covers jump up.

"Your Highness, what…"-Reed started but was abruptly cut off.

"I'm going away for a few days. You're not allowed to leave my chambers, and they include the sitting room you were in yesterday, and you're not allowed to talk to anyone else while I'm gone. Like you said you're my property now, and so you'll do as I say."-Shane said to him angrily and then left the room just as Reed was taking a breath and opening his mouth to say something.

When Shane left Reed slumped back onto the pillow finally realizing what would his life be for the next year. He huffed in annoyance and brought his wings down and around him for comfort.

They gently hugged him and toned down their glistening not to hurt his eyes so soon after waking up. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the tip of his left wing was still shining brightly; like a single light bulb had been placed there and was shining against his will.

He frowned in confusion. That had never happened. Some of the nymphs he knew found some anomalies on their wings as a consequence of an illness or an attack but more often than not their wings were like separate organisms, unaffected by the events around them. The nymphs had only partial control over them.

He eyed the light carefully and then brought his finger up to touch it. It felt normal to the touch. He turned his head and his breath hitched when he saw the exact same looking light on the tip of his other wing.

Reed was starting to get worried and he was just about to get up and find someone to talk to about his wings when he remembered his orders.

He was not to leave the room nor talk to someone until Shane got back.

The nymph sighed deeply as he stood up and approached the window. His room was pretty high above the ground but he felt better when he saw soft vines stretching along the stone walls. He extended his delicate fingers and hummed quietly as the vines rushed across the wall to wrap themselves around his hands. He inhaled deeply and willed his body to relax.  
For the next year he had no choice whatsoever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shane yelled his instructions regarding Reed to the maids and the rest of his family and with that he was gone.

No little nymph would mark Shane Anderson and not be punished for it.

He entered his friend's house and as soon as Nicholas was out of his room to greet him he made a huge scene of how they gave him a crappy gift for his birthday and how it was nothing like he expected it to be and he wanted to return it and a whole lot of other bullshit his friend wasn't buying.

"He's that pretty huh?"-Nicholas smiled amusedly at his prissy friend.

Shane blinked at him furiously before slumping into an armchair and burying his head in his hands.  
"Beautiful."

"Tell me about him."

"His name is Reed. I don't think you'd believe me if I told you exactly how small he is. He's got this amazing, curly, redish-blond hair, and brown eyes…and his tattoos are…"

"Oh he's a savior!"-Nick exclaimed excitedly.

"A what?"-Shane stared at him confusedly.

"A savior Shane. He saves plants. That's why he's got the tattoos."-Nicholas said sounding exasperated.

"How do you know about that?"-Shane all but spat at his friend, scratching lightly at his wrists.  
All of a sudden Nicholas was starting to understand why people had a hard time believing the two of them were friends. Shane was a true brat sometimes.

"Jeffrey told me a lot about the nymphs since we've been together."-Nicholas just shrugged dismissively and looked back at Shane.

He knew his friend never got along with his boyfriend.

Jeffrey was also a nymph. Nicholas found him on the side of the road one day beaten within an inch of his life. Careful not to touch his skin he wrapped him in his blanket and carried him home. He took care of him until the beautiful blonde nymph got better and by that time he fell madly in love with him. He took Jeffrey back into the woods and as the blonde started walking away he called after him confessing his feelings and ending up with a gorgeous nymph begging him to touch him. And Nicholas did. They have been together for six years now and happier than they ever thought they would be. Even Jeffrey's family accepted Nicholas without restraint when they saw how happy their pretty blonde was with him.

Nicholas and Shane met each other when Shane tried to hit on Nick one night and ended up enduring a lesson delivered by a tall, protective, black winged nymph who hated his guts ever since.

Shane suddenly looked relieved as he looked at his friend.

"Do you think I could talk to him for a second?"

"I don't think he would be willing to sit through an entire conversation with you Shane."-Nicholas said sadly knowing full well how his husband felt about his friend.

"Please could you just ask him? I really need to know something."-Shane pleaded his friend and for once he seemed completely honest.

"I could ask him. But he's not coming back from the woods until the day after tomorrow. His sister is having a baby and he wanted to be there for her. You're free to stay and wait if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is so urgent?"-Nicholas asked curiously.

Shane sighed and rolled his sleeves up to reveal his silver circles to Nicholas.

"What is that?"-he asked incredulously, taking Shane's wrists and tugging lightly at them to take a better look.

"That's exactly what I would like to know if Jeffrey agrees to talk to me when he gets back."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When the second day went by and nobody has seen Reed or heard anything about him Kurt got anxious and decided that Shane could just suck it because he needed to check upon the small boy who was all alone and he knew no one.

He entered Shane's room and darted across it to get to the smaller door. He turned the knob and walked in expecting to find the boy reading or sleeping.

What he didn't expect was to find the petite nymph curled in the corner of his bed, with his wings completely dark and without any shine apart from the pair of two lights on the tips of his wings that were looking a bit scratched and on the edge of turning off. His skin was pale as always but that silver- green shine that made him magical was gone. He looked like he was sweating and shivering and whispering incoherently.

"Reed! Reed what is going on?"-Kurt rushed to his side panicking and lost in not knowing how to help since he wasn't allowed to touch him.

"K-Kurt…I…I don't…S-Shane…I need Shane."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shane! Shane, Jeff is back home, and surprisingly he wants to talk to you."-Nicholas called out about three day after Shane arrived at his home.

When he received no response he carefully entered the guest room fully aware if the possibility his friend could be naked with someone in the bed.

Shane was only half naked. And he was trashing around the bed obviously having a bad dream. His skin was flushed and he looked like he was really deep inside the nightmare he was having.

Nicholas rushed to his bed, shouting for Jeffrey to come help, as he kneeled on the bed and started to shake his friend awake.

Jeffrey ran in and immediately went back to get some cold water and a clean cloth.

"Nick what's wrong with him?"-the blonde asked when he came back. He dipped the cloth into the water and gently ran it across Shane's forehead.

"I don't know, I came in and found him like this. I can't get him to wake up."

Jeffrey gently ran his hand over the heated skin of his cheeks, soothing the tall prince and his breathing evened out and slowly he came to, blinking confusedly at the pair in front of him.

The blonde nymph gently helped Shane to sit up but his breath hitched when he saw the traces around his wrists. His expression turned to stone as he glared at Shane angrily.

"Did you touch him?"-he spat at the prince.

"What?"-Shane seemed confused by the sudden change in Jeffrey's behavior.

"The nymph you got as a present. Did you touch him?"

"No I didn't."

"Then where did you get these from?"-he pulled at his wrists roughly pointing them to Shane's eyes. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"W-Why are they black?"-he shouted at Jeffrey.

"Because you're a liar! These marks show up when a human touches the nymph's wings without his consent."-Nick turned to his husband at this. He remembered Jeff talked to him about this. But he never had the marks because Jeff asked for his touch. He wanted him, the same way Nick wanted him. He took one look at the marks and saw there was something wrong.

"Jeff, the marks were silver and glowing when he got here three days ago. Why are they black now?"-Nicholas asked and Jeffrey suddenly seemed panicked as he jumped from the bed.

"We have to get to him NOW!"

"Why? What's happening to Reed?"-Shane was now panicking beyond control.

"You dreamed about him just now didn't you?"-Jeffrey asked Shane as he ran around gathering up things to get them to move faster.

"Yes but…"

"What was going on with him?"

"He…he didn't look so good. I- I think he was…"

"Well it wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His wings touched you because he wants you. He touched you and you left him alone without actually making him belong to you, you idiot."

"How was I supposed to make him belong to me?"-Shane cried out frustrated he still didn't know what was going on.

"Shane his wings touched you. It means that he wants you to touch his skin. If you had stayed he would have asked you. But you left him. All alone."-Jeff yelled at him angrily.

"What does that mean?"

Jeffrey took Shane's wrists and, once again, brought them to his sight. The rings were now raven black and the last trace of the former glow was gone.

"It means he's dying without you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N An important event in here so read on without having to endure an unimportant note.  
Go go go!**

Kurt was pacing the floor of Reed's room looking uneasy and bewildered. He wanted to help the small nymph so badly but nobody could. They weren't allowed to touch him.

The boy was now completely still. He was trashing around the bed only hours ago, calling for Shane and pleading for him to come back, to hold him.

Now he was silent, still and barely breathing. His wings were black and all the light was gone.

Kurt was never a violent person. But as he watched the life leave the delicate body on the bed he wanted nothing more than to hurt Shane more than he'd ever been hurt.

He eyed the boy's heaving chest, barely there puffs of air escaping his lips in uneven intervals, his fingers grasping the small pot with the orchid that looked no better than he did.

His heart broke. The nymph lived safely and happily in the woods for seventeen years and nothing bad ever happened to him.

His first days in the palace and he was teetering on the edge of life.

Once again anger boiled inside of him and just as he was about to start shouting for someone, anyone to do something the small door burst open and suddenly…there was Shane.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do I do?"-Shane screeched at Jeff as they ran across the hallways towards the room.

His sleeves were now rolled up as he was tracking the changes of his marks. He never thought there was a color darker than black but he was now being proven wrong. With every hour that went by the circles got darker and less alive. It looked like someone was actively draining the life out of them making them look sad and painful and dead.

" Make it better!"-Jeffrey snarled at him angrily. No matter how many times Shane explained to the tall nymph exactly what happened he wasn't escaping his rage. Jeff was angry for making one of his own a slave, for forcing him to stay closed off inside the walls of the palace and for endangering his life.

Shane tried to understand but right now, the petite blonde was all he could think of. And he just didn't want to see him dying because of him.

"And how do I do that Jeffrey?"-he asked snappily as they reached his room.

"Follow his lead. Do not do anything he doesn't ask from you. He'll show you exactly what he needs…if he's still strong enough."-he trailed off quietly, gazing at the marks around Shane's wrists knowing they were cutting it close.

"And if he's not?"-Shane's voice suddenly quivered and one of his long fingers caressed the black ring around his wrist. It still tingled so he took that as a sign that maybe it's not too late yet.

Jeffrey stopped and turned to face the tall prince with a defeated look on his face.

"He'll die, Shane."

A shiver raked through Shane's body at those words and he knew, right then and there, he would do anything to fix things.

So maybe Reed's wings touched him without Reed's consent. And maybe he had nothing to do with that, because if their owner couldn't control them, then Shane sure as hell couldn't.

But it was still his fault.

He asked for a nymph knowing his father would never deny him.

He made the miniature blonde leave his home to be his property.

And now, he made him ill to death.

With that he pushed the door to the small room open.

Time to face the consequences of his stupidity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shane! Oh thank God!"-Kurt exclaimed as Shane entered the room, but the tall, curly haired man paid no attention to his brother in law.

He darted across the room and kneeled beside the bed where the tiny body of the most amazing gift anyone had ever received was lying…barely there…barely alive.

"Reed. Reed I'm so sorry. I'm here now. Talk to me!"-he whispered to the non moving boy on the bed. His silence cut deeply into Shane's heart. His absence made him hyper aware of the fact that his body was right there, but Reed wasn't.

Desperate to do something he raised his hand and reached for the smaller one lying limply on the covers.

"Shane, don't!"-Jeffrey hissed at him angrily.

"Why not?"-he asked defensively.

"Because he didn't ask you to. I told you to follow his lead."

"Jeffrey, he's lying on his bed…unconscious. Not much of a lead for me to follow."-he answered sarcastically, glaring at his friend's husband.

"I know. But his body needs time to perceive your presence. And IF he'd still strong enough, he'll wake up and ask for you. But you have to know that if that doesn't happen; if he's too weak and we're too late…you can't touch him. Your touch will not make him better."-Jeff said now with a gentle tone to his voice because he saw the pain flashing across Shane's handsome face. He cared. And he wanted the boy to be okay.

"What will happen if I touch him now?"-he asked with his hand still hovering over Reed's pale one.  
"You'll only make his death more painful."-the tall nymph answered truthfully, averting his eyes from so much guilt and sadness radiating from Shane.

"So, what now, then?"-Shane asked quietly dropping his hand back on the soft covers of the bed, but not close to Reed this time.

"We wait."-Jeff said approaching the bed and tracing one long finger down Reed's cheek. He didn't even flinch.

And for the first time since that first time Smythe hit him with a whip across the back…Shane cried.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The room was empty seeing as it was dark outside and well past midnight.

At some point Shane said they all needed to go to bed and that he would stay next to the small nymph. Jeff offered to stay with him to help him out if the nymph woke up and Shane was grateful for it more than he would ever let the tall blonde know.

The two of them dragged two armchairs into the room. Jeffrey placed his in the corner of the room making himself as invisible as possible. Shane positioned his directly next to the bed so he could be as close to Reed as possible.

They were both still awake, but silent. They had nothing to say to each other seeing how they weren't really friends before and they didn't even like each other all that much.

They were both there for the same reason. Reed. Unmoving, black winged, almost transparent, Reed.  
God, Shane just wanted him to wake up. To have those beautiful doe eyes glaring at him with obvious hate.

He could handle hate. Anything. Just to have him wake up and be ok again.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours past.

Jeffrey was sitting on the window idly playing with Reed's beloved vines. He knew they were Reed's. They told him. He wasn't a savior but he was still a nymph, and he could understand.

Shane was now pacing the floor, unknowingly taking the same route around the room Kurt was passing only hours ago. He stole quick glances at the bed every time he passed by only to see that the body under the covers never moved.

They were silent.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dawn was breaking.

Jeffrey was curled in his chair not fully awake but not asleep either. He was just there. Waiting. Hoping.

Shane dozed off. He wore himself out with pacing and worrying and occasional screaming at curious visitors.

They were silent.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jeffrey was awakened by a sudden flash of light. Being a nymph made him sensitive to all things connected to his kind.

His eyes snapped open and he rushed to the bed.

Reed was shifting uncomfortably under the covers; his dark wings fluttering and reaching for something guided by two, seemingly strong, lights on the tips.

Jeff eyed the wings and his breath hitched when he saw their pull becoming so strong they were lifting the nymph's body off the bed.

He followed their paths and his eyes fell on the sleeping prince still positioned resolutely next to the small body he unintentionally harmed so badly.

They wanted him.

"Shane! Shane, wake up!"-Jeffrey shook the sleeping body in the chair.

The prince jumped confusedly and blinked around the room. His eyes settled on the tall nymph in front of him and he just took a breath to ask what was going on when he saw those magnificent wings reach to him adamantly.

Their tips were stretched and lit, and they were now in complete control, rushing towards him.  
They almost touched him when he remembered Jeff's warning and jumped back in alarm.

"What do I do? You said not to touch unless he asks me to."-he turned to the older nymph.

"His wings are not a part of his skin. In all honesty they are not even completely a part of him. There's a certain amount of control he has over them but apart from that they are an organism of their own will. You already touched them. You can do it again if they want you to."-Jeff responded carefully, in complete awe of what he was witnessing.

He knew a lot about the life of a nymph. He had shared a lot of it with Nicholas. As far as he knew he was the only one in the past few hundred years or so to fall for a human so strongly to ask for his touch. That meant that what he felt for Nick was worthy of songs and history books.

But in all of the strength of their love, and all of the power of their emotions, his wings remained firmly by his side. They never strained to act on their own will and touch Nick.

Reed's wings were actively fighting for Shane. In all of his years he had never seen anything like it.  
He read a few times that wings can sometimes act as mediators between the nymph's heart and his reason.

Sometimes a nymph loved someone enough for his heart to want to belong but for one reason or another it would be a bad choice for them. In that case the wings would actively protect the nymph from the human's touch even if said nymph asked for it.

This appeared to be a situation similar to that only the young nymph's wings disagreed with Reed's reason, concluding that a touch would be a good choice.

They fought for it.

"Are you sure it won't do anything bad to him?"-Shane asked as his fingers reached towards the wings painfully slowly.

"I don't think it can't do anything to worsen the situation. And they seem to be sure about it."-Jeff even gave a small chuckle at this because the nymph's wings were now practically vibrating with want as they felt Shane standing only a few inches away. The lights on the tips seemed brighter even though the wings themselves were still that sickening dark color.

"If you say so…"-Shane trailed of as he reached out and brushed his fingertips down soft, luminous strands.

All at once the wings shook with elation, the vines from the wall covered the outside of the room and blossomed in a second filling the air with a soft floral scent, and the circles around Shane's wrists seemingly tightened as the deep, earthy brow eyes snapped open looking wildly around the room.

Shane rushed to his side with his hands still cradled inside those air like tendrils.

"You're awake. Hi!"-he said lamely as his heart warmed like crazy when those soft lips parted to breathe deeply making a strawberry blonde curl tingle with the small puffs of air. Reed locked his eyes with Shane's and all of a sudden nothing else was seen or heard by the two of them.

"S-Shane? You came back?"-he whispered making Shane's insides turn with the musicality and sweetness of the voice caressing his ears.

"Of course I did. What happened to you?"-he asked as his fingers absently stroked the dark strands of Reed's wings. They seemed to be at complete peace in his hands.

"I-I need you."

"But why?"

"To live."

"Just tell me what to do?"

From their side Jeff was standing silent and still and waiting. This was it. Reed was giving himself to Shane. And if Shane turned him down he would die.

Usually the _Belonging_ didn't work that way. But everything seemed to be off with the two of them.

With the desire Reed's wings had for Shane the nymph would be at a constant disagreement with himself and eventually it would destroy him. But Jeff saw something else that made him feel calmer.  
The way Shane was looking at the small nymph was reassuring. Even if he was coldhearted and refused to admit so, he felt strongly for the nymph given to him. He would come through eventually.  
And nymphs never gave their hearts to the undeserving ones. If Reed saw something in Shane worth loving then that something was definitely there.

Reed was now staring at Shane as he took deep breaths and reached with his hands towards him. His fingers were shaking and his skin was glistening, still looking paper thin and so very breakable. He gently pried his wings from Shane's grasp careful not to touch him as he sat straighter in his bed.

"Your skin on mine."-he whispered timidly feeling his heart pound inside his chest with fear and want and need.

Shane somehow knew exactly what to do. It seemed like this is what he was waiting for his entire life as he lowered his head and let his lips graze the outstretched fingertips.

"Your skin on mine."-he repeated against those shaking fingers and all of a sudden a blinding light surged from the wings in front of him.

Their dark color disappeared as they shifted behind Reed, shaking and caressing and enveloping the both of them into a gentle embrace of light and shining.

Reed's skin was once again glistening with that silverfish green shine and his tattoos were healed and fresh.

Shane wound his hand into his curls tugging him closely and holding him against his chest.

The traces around his wrists were the same color as the wings again matching their shine perfectly; bonding them together.

Reed looked up at him, wide eyed and smiling softly.

"Yours. "-he whispered into Shane's broad chest.

"Mine."-Shane kissed the top of his head.

Jeff slipped out of the room.

They'll never need anyone but each other…ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay as far as I could see not every one of my readers likes smut (not that I'm good at writing it but still) so here's what I came up with. This chapter has no plot in it. It's basically just smut. If you're not comfortable with reading that you can just skip it and continue reading the next chapter (when it's out) and you won't miss out on anything.  
I hope this makes everyone happy (even the people who will read the ****possibly terrible**** smut).  
So perverts read on and I hope I don't dissapoint too much. The rest of you, I'll see you soon with the plot chapter.  
Aaaaaaand I own nothing.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It seemed like ages went by, and at the same time no time passed at all as they lied on top of the rumpled covers together, Shane on his side, cradling Reed in his arms. The petite nymph tucked his head into Shane's chest, as his wings idly caressed the prince's hands, like they couldn't get enough of him now that they were allowed to touch.

Somewhere along the way they lost their shirts. Reed clutched the hem of Shane's in his small hands pulling it desperately.

"Are you sure?"-Shane asked, feeling like he'll explode if he didn't touch more of that smooth, pale skin.

"Yes. I need to feel you."-he breathed, giving the shirt another pull as he lifted it over Shane's head.  
His breath hitched as he took in the toned expanse of broad, slightly hairy chest in front of him. He looked up at the other man seeking for his permission as he extended his fingers towards Shane.

The prince nodded tentatively lifting his hand to tuck in one of Reed's stray curls behind the delicate, pointy ear. His finger trailed over the shell making the small nymph shudder and bite his lower lip to silence himself.

"You like that?"-the prince whispered, reading correctly into his reactions as he lowered his head and kissed the tip of Reed's ear, making any possible response remain trapped inside his throat and he just nodded.

His hand cradled the back of his head as he intensified his kisses biting on the soft earlobe and gently licking it to soothe the pain.

Shane trailed his kisses lower, following the smooth jaw line and twining his long fingers into the soft curls on the back of the nymph's neck.

He finished his path when he reached the corner of those sweet lips, now slightly parted and dry from the quickened breathing caused by Shane's lips and fingers.

He looked into the nymph's eyes and felt privileged to be there with him, to hold him, to be the only one to ever touch him.

"Have you ever been kissed?"-he asked tracing the plump lower lip with the pad of his thumb as he gently cupped the smaller boy's cheek.

"Never."-came a shaking response that made Shane sing internally as he realized that the beautiful creature in front of him was truly only his in every sense of the word.

"Why not?"-his curiosity regarding the magical boy was insatiable.

"I've never had anyone I wanted to kiss me."

"And now?"

"There's nothing I want more."

At that, all of the restraint Shane still had went out the window as he lifted the nymph's chin and captured his lips with his own.

They moved easily with each other, as if they knew what the other one liked based on pure instinct. Reed knew exactly when to part his lips to allow Shane's tongue to enter his warm mouth, he made the sweetest sounds that drove Shane crazy even though he could feel the nymph was silencing himself.

Shane knew exactly when to nip gently at Reed's bottom lip to make him quiver and moan as silently as he could manage making Shane work harder to make him louder. He fed off of those cut off whimpers and choked moans.

His insides were turning as he kissed Reed. He did this with countless men, and yet everything felt like it was his first time.

Shane didn't do love. He always repeated that to himself. So logically he couldn't love Reed. But as the small boy mustered the courage to straddle his hips and settle himself on his lap kissing him heatedly, all of the logic stopped working. He would dwell on it latter, he decided as he returned the kisses once again.

He took the nymph's wrinkled shirt and unbuttoned it with confident fingers pushing it off his delicate shoulders. In an instant Reed broke the kiss looking down and crossing his arms over his chest covering himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"-Shane asked confusedly because only seconds ago the boy in his lap was kissing him freely and now he was closing in on himself. He curled his wings around him to cover what the discarded shirt left revealed.

"I'm a nymph Shane. And, yes it's not unusual for us to be pale, and lithe and all that, but it's not that usual for us to be THIS pale and skinny and small…and I know you're used to being with beautiful men so…"-he stopped talking tightening his wing around him as a vicious blush attacked his perfect skin.

Shane watched him completely shocked. The boy in his lap was his own personal proof that a part of heaven is on Earth. Every single cell of his body was a perfection on its own and every move he made was making Shane cling to him more and more.

Yet there he was, insecure and covering himself, thinking he couldn't compare to the men Shane had before him. Well in all honesty he couldn't. They were mere mortals. Some of them were good looking, beautiful even, but none of them had the otherworldly beauty the small nymph had.

He wasn't wrong when he said he was pale, and skinny and small. But Shane thought it only made him more perfect.

Smaller than most humans was the trait that made it even more obvious how magical he was. And like that he fit into Shane's embrace perfectly.

He was skinny but not unhealthily so. He was tiny and fragile and seemingly breakable, making Shane's protective instincts kick in. he wanted to keep him safe, to make him feel protected and cared for.

And his pale skin…It was possibly the most delicious part of him. So smooth and flawless and unblemished.

"Reed…you have no idea do you?"-he asked him as he gently made a motion with his hands to invite his wings to come to him, knowing that his touch was more appealing to them than covering the nymph.

As if on cue those shining strands shivered as they abandoned their task to wound themselves around his fingers, their light glistening with satisfaction.

"Know what?"-Reed asked him, confused and glaring at the luminous traitors enjoying the ever so wanted touch.

"Just how unbelievably perfect everything about you is. I can tell you've never been touched or even seen like this, but I swear to you that I have never seen anything more beautiful than you. And I'll make sure to show you that whenever I can."-Shane pried his arms open to look at him and seeing as the nymph made no move to stop him he brought his lips to the pale expanse of the smaller boy's chest, kissing and licking and nipping at the heated, glistening flesh.

His lips found their way to a pink nipple and he closed his mouth over it, biting lightly, careful not to hurt.

Reed made a whining sound in the back of his throat and immediately bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet.

This time Shane caught on to him and he released the nub to look him in the eyes.

"Don't do that. If you like it, show me. I love the sounds you make. So don't hold back."-he pointedly pinched the small nipple again making Reed whimper loudly this time not stopping himself but blushing fiercely under Shane's intent gaze.

Reassured he got his point across he went back to worshiping the nymph's chest with kisses and bites, marking the pale skin with tiny dots of his affection.

He flipped them over to hover above the nymph, making his wings flatten across the bed illuminating the naked skin and the trusting face.

He could feel Reed was just as turned on as he was. He also knew it would be his first time.

"Reed, what do you want?"-he asked him carefully. God, how was it possible to feel like this with someone. How had he slept with all of those people and not look for this feeling when just a few kisses from HIS nymph made him fall apart?

Shane didn't do love. And he would never admit to being in love. But he could live with the fact that he was incapable of loving if it meant having Reed for the rest of his life.

Reed glanced at him from under his thick eyelashes. He knew who Shane was. He knew better than to mention love or anything like it. So even if his answer to his question was that he wanted him to make love to him, he knew better than to say it.

"I want you to have me. All of me."

His choice of words was not lost on Shane and his heart swelled even more for the beauty beneath him.

"You sure?"-he knew he would back out if the boy changed his mind but he wanted him so badly he thought he wouldn't survive.

"More sure than ever."-came a soft response as the nymph rolled his hips making Shane lose his mind instantly.

He smashed their lips together as his hands roamed the lithe body covered with his own.

Clothes were discarded in a matter of minutes and Shane's awestruck gaze upon his naked body destroyed all of the insecurities Reed felt.

Kissing him deeply Shane stood up and walked to his own room, returning after only a minute with a small bottle of lubricant.

He settled himself onto his side next to the quivering nymph, reaching with his slick fingers between slim legs.

His other arm sneaked under Reed's neck to keep him close to his chest as he traced his entrance teasingly, making him buck his hips and gasp expectantly.

He kissed his naked shoulder biting lightly and whispering soothing words into the sweat slicked skin as he pushed his finger inside of him.

Reed cried out at the intrusion shying away from the pain and the unknown feeling of someone else inside of him.

Shane kept kissing him as a distraction as he moved his finger in and out and soon enough he felt Reed push back seeking for more. He complied adding another finger and scissoring them slightly looking for that place that will make the small body in his arms shake with pleasure instead of pain.

He gently crooked his fingers and brushed the small bundle of nerves.

Reed's eyes snapped open as he gazed into Shane with lust misted eyes and Shane quickly did it again, and again, and again. Reed was now writhing in his arms, digging his blunt nails into Shane's overheated skin.

By the time Shane worked another finger inside the boy's conscious was long gone leaving lust, and need instead.

"S-Shane I …I need you…"-he gasped through his needy moans and all Shane could do was kiss him as he extracted his fingers and oiled himself up as he settled between his legs.

Smooth, pale limbs instinctively found their way around his waist.

Shane braced himself onto his elbows on either side of the nymph's head, kissing his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally, lips.

Reed kept his eyes closed and Shane felt like there was something missing. Like he wasn't there with him completely.

Brushing his messy, damp curls he cupped his small face in his hands.

"Look at me gorgeous."

Reed looked up and Shane locked his eyes with his, as he agonizingly slowly pushed himself in.

Soft moans escaped both of their lips as they joined their bodies; pleasure ripped through them, but their eyes remained trained on each other…never leaving…never closing.

Shane set up a gentle pace, rocking in and out of the pliant body, feeling for the first time like this is how it was meant to feel like. Like he was coming home, like he was a part of the magical creature he held tightly as he gave him everything he was.

So maybe he would never tell him that he loved him. But in that single moment when they became one he knew it to be truth. And he hopped the blonde nymph felt it to.

Their bodies moved together in perfect synchronization.

Soft gasps littered the cool air as Shane hit Reed's most sensitive place with every single thrust. Their lips were only inches apart as they shared the same breath and gazing into each other without faltering even for a second.

Feeling himself closer and closer to the end Shane increased his speed, and Reed just tightened his hold on him, moaning loudly into Shane's lips as his entire body writhed with unknown pleasure.

"S-so close…Shane…"-he cried out and Shane kissed him deeply, parting him quivering lips with his tongue to savor his taste as long as he could.

He bit down on his lips gently and that was all it took for the smaller boy as his walls clenched around Shane and he fell off the edge, shaking and holding on to Shane as if he was his life line.

Shane held him firmly as his own release hit him when he saw Reed loosing it.

His messy curls plastered to his sweaty skin, eyes wide open but misted with pleasure, lips kiss swollen and raw, damp skin gliding under his touch…it all just made it too much for Shane as he rocked one final time before letting go and getting himself lost inside the warm body that belonged to him for the rest of time.

They both came back to reality after a while and Shane gently kissed Reed's lips to distract him as he pulled out and rolled from on top of him.

He smiled gently at the possessive whine that snuck its way from Reed as he tiredly reached out for him.

Unable to resist Shane cleaned them off as fast as he could, returning to bed and opening his arms to welcome the petite blonde back.

A minute without him there was too much and Shane wrapped his strong arms around the fragile body he now owned.

Content Reed just snuggled deeper into his chest, relaxed and protected, and his wings just clung to Shane as the small boy drifted to sleep safe in the arms of the one person he would belong to for as long as he lived.

Shane kissed his temple and closed his eyes, feeling at peace as a distinct Reed's scent lulled him to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Soooo...yeah...was that too bad?  
*hides under her bed* **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with this story. the truth is I had no idea where I was going with it and so I didn't want to mess it up. I've got it all figured out and although I can't say when then next chapter will be out I can now promise this story will be finished (I hate leaving unfinished things so don't worry.).  
Also, this is for Sara...the cheering up present I promised :*  
**

* * *

He was everywhere.

His smell lingered in his clothes. His voice echoed through the hallways and swept him off his feet every time he heard it. The earthiness of his eyes burned into his own with every look they shared and when he closed his eyes the strawberry blonde curls danced and tingled behind his eyelids.

Everything he touched was compared to the smoothness of that silvery skin and nothing ever came even close.

His days were filled with quiet walks in the gardens of the castle and his nights with breathy moans and warmth of the small body he was quickly becoming addicted to.

Nobody ever felt as right as Reed did, nobody ever knew just how to kiss him and just how to give himself to Shane so he could feel it deep in the core of his being.

What scared him the most was the fact that no other man did it for him anymore. Shane stood outside of his room, hand on the doorknob, ready to go in and wake his sleeping beauty so they could go on with their plans for that day but the memory washed over him and he froze in place thinking of the night after he bonded with Reed when he went out to his favorite tavern.

_"Hi there. You've been gone for a while."-a sultry voice came from behind him and the young prince turned to find one of his more regular bed partners standing uncomfortably close._

_The man was slim and tall, red haired and blue eyed. He was gorgeous and amazing in bed which is why Shane frequently went out to find him when he felt the need to…relax for a few hours._

_Tonight though…nothing about him was attractive to Shane. Nothing about him called him or lured him in. He just wasn't right. Since Reed, nobody was sexy, nobody was pretty, nobody smelled right or felt right. He felt his irritation grow as he realized that just one night with Reed made the tiny nymph the center of his existence._

_"Yeah...I've been quite busy."-Shane shrugged and the redhead glanced at him surprised they weren't already kissing hungrily. He sat next to Shane placing his hand on his thigh teasingly._

_"I missed you…and…I have an empty house tonight. My parents are at some dreadful charity ball."-he rasped in the prince's ear but the only thing it did to Shane was make him shudder at how deep and rough the voice was and how much he wanted a softer one moaning next to him._

_The redhead inched his hand higher, cupping his crotch and all of a sudden the marks around his wrists burned uncomfortably making him jump away from the touch._

_Shane scowled for a second as he thought that the burning feeling meant Reed was hurting because of him and that he would never be able to be with someone else because he didn't want the nymph to hurt but this feeling was different from the one he remembered. This feeling wasn't the same he felt when Reed was hurting because of him. This felt like his own body was fighting against being with someone other than Reed._

_"Shane…are you okay?"-the redhead eyed him curiously because the prince never turned him down._

_"Fine…I just have some things to take care of. I'll see you around."-he said as he paid his bill and hurried home to wrap his small little creature in his arms while internally seething for being reduced to a sappy, in love excuse for a man._

_He hadn't been out since. Reed proved to be more than enough for him although he would cut of his own manhood before admitting it to anyone._

Snapping out of his haze he entered his room to find a small lump under the covers, sound asleep and a pair of wings fluttering around the bed waiting for their carrier to wake up and entertain them.

As soon as Shane approached the bed the wings surged towards him and he took them into his hands gently caressing them as he remembered another one of their first days together.

_"Wake up angel."-Shane whispered gently to the small form curled up on his chest._

_"That's kind of offensive you know?"-the nymph huffed and Shane stared at him as he rearranged his tiny body to rest more comfortably against the prince._

_"Uh…what is?"-Shane stuttered because for once in his life he really didn't mean to offend someone and still he managed to do just that._

_"Calling one magical creature by another magical creature's name."-Reed explained as he balanced himself on his elbows so he could look at Shane, accusation obvious in his eyes._

_"I just…I didn't mean to…it's just…angels are pretty and I though it as a compliment…"_

_"Are you saying nymphs aren't pretty?"-Reed glared at him clearly offended._

_"NO…Reed that's not what I meant at all I…"_

_"What did you mean then?"_

_"Look…how about we get dressed, get something to eat and go out to the garden to talk. We have a lot to learn about each other."_

_"Okay…but you are apologizing for calling me an angel."-Reed glared at him and for a second Shane missed the timid, shy little nymph that came to his home a little over two weeks ago. It turned out that a relaxed Reed meant a bitchy Reed. Something Kurt found very amusing, Blaine found useful to keep Shane in line and Shane found it both irritating and sexy at the same time._

_They got dressed and grabbed a few bites to eat; Reed as usual only ate vegetables and fruit but not the ones that were picked from the trees but the ones he collected from the ground. Shane filed it as something he had to ask about._

_They walked, hand in hand, to the small lake on the castle's property and Shane spread the blanket he brought with him on the ground, settling on it before reaching out to call Reed. The small nymph scowled at him again before threading his tiny fingers through the grass strands and sprawling directly on the ground._

_Shane watched in awe as the glitter of Reed's skin spread around them in the air and every single flower bent in his direction as if it was trying to touch him. The ground beneath them hummed with pleasure and Reed caressed it lovingly as if it was truly alive and feeling. In that moment Shane really believed it was._

_After satisfying his need to be a part of the nature Reed turned to Shane and gazed at him curiously._

_"I know about humans. Most of the things about how you live and who you are. Grownups teach us so that if we ever end up living amongst them we would know how to behave. But it obviously doesn't work that way with you so I guess you can ask me what you'd like to know if you want to."-he offered and Shane perked up with his head filled with about a million questions._

_"I want to know about you. So how about we start with the obvious?"_

_"Obvious?"_

_"Why were you offended this morning?"_

_"Oh that…okay well, magical creatures are kind of…really proud of who they are. It's not like that with humans as far as I know but we feel like we've been given a privilege to be a nymph. And while we have the utmost respect towards every other species, we are grateful to be nymphs and we treasure that. I understand that humans think of angels as something beautiful and that you meant it as a compliment but to me it's like you don't think that being a nymph is good enough so you're naming me differently. I don't know if that makes sense to you…"-he trailed off uncertain but Shane understood._

_"No it made perfect sense. But if I can't call you that than that means no pet names at all?"-Shane cocked his head._

_"Well…not necessarily. Nymphs feel that nature is above them in every possible way. So flower names or something nature related would be considered a compliment and a suitable pet name."-he answered and Shane nodded before smiling._

_"Okay my little rose bush. Ready for your next question?"_

_"Oh I'm going to regret suggesting that to you, aren't I? Okay, ask away."_

_"Why do you eat the way you eat?"_

_"What do you mean?"-Reed frowned cutely, obviously confused._

_"Well you never eat meat and you never pick fruit or vegetables."_

_"Oh…I didn't realize that was considered odd. Nymphs don't kill. We use the fruits of nature for food but we wait for their natural deaths. That's why I pick up the fruit and vegetables that are already on the ground. Because it means they died naturally and are now considered food. Nymphs also don't have the need to eat as frequently as humans do but I'm not entirely sure why that is."_

_"Oh…do you…I mean is it uncomfortable for you when we eat? Because we do "kill" like you said."_

_"Nymphs are fairly respectful towards other species customs. I will never join you while you're eating something but I will also never stop you from doing it. just like I expect you to respect my ways and allow me to keep them."_

_"Of course. I'd never think of forcing you to give them up."-he said earnestly and then frowned when Reed scoffed._

_"You had no trouble asking for a slave Shane. It's not that silly of me to think you'll force me to do more of what I don't want."-he whispered and Shane felt his eyes mist with sorrow. He knew since the moment they bonded how incredibly wrong he was; how selfish and spiteful he got. And he knew he had the chance to explain even though he knew none of his excuses would make it better._

_"Reed…I…"_

_"No…It's fine Shane. You don't have to explain yourself."_

_"I know I don't have to but I want to."-Shane said and Reed saw how honest he was at that moment and he just nodded._

_"I was raised far away from my family. In a kingdom where humans were a superior species and nymphs and fairies were just playthings. Coming back here made me realize how different the world could be. How much happier it could become. And I got mad. I got mad because my growing up consisted of torturing others or being tortured myself. And I guess realizing what could have been my life made me angry because I wasn't happy and I could have been. I could have had a loving father, a beautiful mom, an awesome big brother. Instead I got a monster with a whip and his clone of a son. And I guess I just wanted to make them feel bad. I wanted to get back at them for being happy when I couldn't be. And I'm sorry you got in the middle of it Reed…I'm so sorry."-he covered his face with his hands and sobbed quietly until he felt small hands on his face alongside his own._

_"I'm happy you did now. I've always dreamed of belonging to someone. I'm not saying I'm happy with how we ended up where we are now but I am glad we did."_

_"You are?"_

_"You are an amazing person once you allow someone to see you for real. And I'd like to think you let me in at least a little bit. And my wings trust you so…"-he said as he watched his wings flutter around Shane's face drying his tears._

_"That was one of my questions actually. About the wings."_

_"What about them?"_

_"Well it's something Jeff said while you were sleeping. He said you don't have full control of them and that they sort of have a mind of their own."_

_"That's true. They are sort of like…another consciousness I've learned to live with. There are stories…about how they act if they feel the nymph is doing something that would hurt them…they try and protect the nymph and keep it away from harm…also if they feel like the nymph is denying himself something good they will try and get that something for them. Like mine did with you."-he said quietly making Shane smile._

_"I'm glad they did."-he said brushing Reed's curls away from his face._

_"Anything else you want to know?"-Reed asked as he settled in Shane's arms._

_"Millions of things. But how about we leave some for some other time?"_

_"You have something better in mind?"-Reed asked him with a wink and Shane tumbled him over laying on top of him._

_"I sure do."-he said as he claimed his lips passionately._

Shane smiled at the memory as he brushed his fingers through the shining strands of Reed's wings.  
"Come on little rain cloud, wake up."-he said gently.

"What?"-doe eyes peeked from underneath the covers, blushing when Shane smiled at him affectionately.

"Up up…cutie. I have something for you today."

"What is it?"-the nymph's eyes lit up excitedly.

"It's a surprise. So get ready soon okay?"

"Okay. Be up in a minute."-he bounced happily and true to his words he was up and ready in about a blink of an eye. He liked surprises.

Shane took him by the hand and led him out into the gardens next to the lake where they had their first honest conversation as a bonded couple. He stopped right on that spot and turned to Reed.

"Um…I read a book that Jeff gave me. And among other interesting things there was this one little detail that I figured I could give to you right now. It said that a nymph is truly at home in a new place when it nurtures a tree from the very beginning. So…here."-he said as he took the nymphs small hand in his and placed a few seeds in his palm.

"Shane."-Reed's voice gave out when the tears came because such a small gesture meant the world to him. it meant Shane was ready to share his home with him. To have him belong there instead of just floating around without an anchor.

The tree that he planted would be a part of his soul left in this castle after the year is over and Shane takes him back. He didn't want it anymore. He wanted to stay and be with his bonded one. But Shane, although gentle and affectionate with him, never mentioned anything of the sorts. He was going back to the woods after the year is up and if this tree is the only way for him to stay close to Shane than he'll gladly take it.

He placed the seed into the ground and kissed the grass that covered it. The spot glistened silverish green and Shane watched Reed wince when another set of leaves spread over his left shoulder.

He traced it with his fingers and then his lips and Reed shivered, melting into his touch.

"How come these are not on your face?"-Shane asked admiring the tattoos.

"Because I didn't save this tree. I gave it life. It's truly mine."-Reed answered looking at the prince "Thank you."

"Any time, cherry blossom."-he kissed his lips silencing his giggles.

They kissed for a while when a voice from behind them interrupted their fun.

"Your Majesty, your father requested your presence."-the servant said smiling to the cute nymph. Everybody adored Reed.

"We'll be right there. Thank you."-Shane answered and the servant left baffled with the thank you he got from the prince. The small nymph obviously worked wonders for the young man.

"What do you think he needs?"-Reed asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Let's go and find out."-he took the nymphs hand and together they walked to the castle, unaware of the pair of smirking, cruel eyes watching them from the window of the king's study room.

* * *

**Let me know if it was any good :)**


End file.
